


The Monk and The Monster (art)

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Drawing, Fanart, Hinduism, M/M, Since I have a tablet., Werewolf, sterek, why not right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night<br/>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monk and The Monster (art)

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO LIKE.
> 
> I drew this on the back of my history paper last year.. because I wanted to draw Stiles wearing a bindi.  
> This is how I envision Derek in full alpha form?  
> The hand sign is supposed to represent the five elements.
> 
> I kind of like this style of colouring? It’s like the TWD game, ish. Idk.
> 
> Lyrics, Howl by Florence + The Machine.


End file.
